


The Morning After

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Technically boxing day fluff), Christmas Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Draco receives his first Weasley jumper
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry discord drabble challenge. The prompt was 'Warmth' and the word count was 311

The first thing that Draco noticed as he woke was that he had a tiny elbow digging into his ribs. 

Teddy was sprawled between him and Harry, head buried in Draco’s shoulder and his feet resting on Harry’s stomach. He still had chocolate around his mouth and glitter in his hair, and, Draco realised with a smile, he was still wearing his brand new Weasley jumper.

Draco had received his own last night. It had only taken 5 years of dating Harry, 3 years of visiting for Christmas and a year of Teddy living with them, but Draco knew it was worth the wait. The fabric felt like heaven and Draco swore he could feel the love and affection that Molly had knitted into every stitch. 

Perhaps even more heartwarming than the significance behind the jumper, was the fact that Molly had knitted Teddy a matching one.

They were a pale blue with large cream letters in the middle and Teddy had spent Christmas dinner changing his hair every few minutes to match the colours. 

Teddy shifted with a sleepy murmur, digging his elbow further into Draco’s side and snuggling deeper into the bedcovers. 

Draco smiled, dusting the glitter out of Teddy’s hair. 

A few years ago, Draco could never have imagined he’d end up like this, spending Christmas with Weasleys and being brought to tears by a simple jumper. 

It was more than just a jumper though. It was a peace offering, sign of acceptance, Molly’s quiet way of saying  _ welcome to the family _ , and Draco understood exactly why Harry treasured the Weasleys and his jumpers so much. 

Harry mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, wrapping his arm around Teddy. 

As much as he loved the chaos of a Weasley Christmas, Draco found he much preferred the quiet, lazy Boxing Day mornings spent in the warmth of his bed.


End file.
